<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making amends by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958663">Making amends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King Gristle &amp; Branch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Branch was terrified of the bergians, given the past with his grandma. </p><p>As the Bergians and Trolls now get along Branch struggles with his past history.</p><p>King Gristle is determined to earn the Trolls trust, guilt eatting up the Bergian on what happened to his Grandma.</p><p>Can Branch and King Gristle ever get along?, and will Branch ever become friends with the king?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>King Gristle &amp; Branch [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch watched on as the party went on, bergians and Trolls able to co exist with one another without fear.</p><p>At least some of them.</p><p>He was happy for Poppy her plan had worked, the Bergans and the Trolls could get along, but they didnt deal with what he did. They didnt see the horrors that they Bergians brought to their kind.</p><p>Branch had.</p><p>"Some party huh?". </p><p>The Troll stiffened slightly at the tone, feeling the way the creature loomed near him,  he took an couple deep breaths forcing himself to smile.</p><p>"Yeah Poppy really outdid himself". Branch stated hands clenching his gaze straight ahead.</p><p>King Gristle's ears dropped at the way Branch fidgeted he knew of the Troll's Grandmas fate, he didn't blame him for being scared of him.</p><p>"I wanted to apologize". King Gristles tone quiet, "I know what happened to your Grandma. What we did. What my father did. I…wish I would've been King at that time, I wish I would've been able to change things sooner".</p><p>"Yeah well". Branch crossed his arms, "wishing wont bring my grandma back will it!?".</p><p>"No…I suppose not".</p><p>King Gristle stated softly his gaze down at his hands.</p><p>"Look". Branch sighed "I know your trying to help. I know the Bergians are trying to change It just will take awhile for me to feel comfortable with all this". </p><p>He gestured in front of him.</p><p>"I understand I dont blame you for your negative view on us, I hope in time we can earn your trust. That I can earn your trust".</p><p>"Me to".</p><p>The two silently watched the party, both deep in thought. But this was only the beginning, the beginning of an new friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>